retaliation_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Warren
'''Gerald Warren '''is the protagonist of The Citadel. He is a self-taught pianist and artist, who also plays violin on the side. Personality A comical, flirtatious character with an interest in music, art, and card games. Whenever he hangs around his friends, he is generally laughing and seen playing a card game with them, his favorite clearly being euchre or war. However, as of Quebec and the Moron Randy, he is slightly less comical and instead takes on a serious attitude with the death of Sherry. By the end of the episode, however, he seems to have gone back to his original personality. Biography Little to nothing is known about Gerald's life, except that he went to a boarding school from the ages of 14 to 16 and used the school to build The Citadel when the adults were forced to leave by the children. Relationships Allies Kenney McGiveron Gerald and Kenney have been friends for around ten years. Kenney often takes Gerald's side in the argument, although he doesn't tend to vouch for him if he is in the wrong, such as when he votes to kill Elliot in retaliation for the murder of Sherry. Swarfiga Gerald and Swarfiga are good friends, mostly due to their similar personalities. Swarfiga finds Gerald hilarious, and they both laugh when Gabriel repeats the word "fuck" to them. Gabriel Warren Gerald cares about Gabriel's safety. He apparently vowed to look after him once his sister, Kari, was killed by Elliot (although the reason behind her death remained a mystery until Citadel and the Douchebag Elliot) and he appears to have adopted him. Estella Garcia According to Kenney, Gerald and Estella went out at one point. It is never made clear why they broke up, however. Von Miller While Von disagrees with Gerald's personality and lifestyle, stating he will never understand him and even calling him an idiot, the two appear to be on good terms. Von takes amusement to Gerald's personality sometimes, such as when Gerald teases him about the former's crush on Luna Garcia, Estella's sister. Enemies Elliot Ludwig While Gerald and Elliot appeared to be on good terms throughout the first five episodes, Gerald claims in "Quebec and the Moron Randy" that he had never trusted Elliot, calling him "a fat fuck who should've never been allowed any where near this place once the adults left." Trivia *Gerald's favorite food is cantaloupe. *He is apparently fluent in English, Spanish, French, and Hebrew, though he has never seen speaking these languages apart from when he says "¿Estás enamorado de Swarfiga?" to Estella, and "Shabbat shalom!" to Sherry in "Pilot." *Gerald claims that he doesn't like thinking about his past as his family "sucked," and that one of his best friends left, the other two died, and the other used him. *Gerald has an aptitude for playing the piano, as well as the violin. *He apparently has always dreamed about starting a band, claiming he would name it "The Sterlings." *He is apparently a "natural flirt," even though he says he got rejected a lot.